Moonin' with my honey
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: Post epi for 7x07. She squeals and kicks the sheets, alone in the bed. She's on her honeymoon.


A/N: I'm in sap mode *hidesface*

* * *

><p>She wakes with her face pressed into the pillow and the smell of straw and horses strong in the air. She crinkles her nose and it takes a while but soon the warmth of their penthouse style room in the Saloon, and yeah even the smells, remind her all over again. Honeymoon.<p>

Kate smiles, grin mashed in the sheet at her cheek. She's on her honeymoon. She squeals and kicks the sheets, alone in the bed. She's on her _honeymoon_.

Three days left and she's starfished across the mattress, face down in the bed they made _delicious_ use of last night. There were plump pillows festooned across it, now they're mostly gone save for the ones under her hips and head. There's a patchwork quilt on the floor and an article of clothing over every piece of furniture.

That gorgeous, _rapid heart rate_ inducing white dress that Castle almost tore from her skin is just by the door and oh, look, her bra is swinging from the ceiling fan.

She laughs and rolls and waits for her husband. Blissed out and happy to daydream until his return. It must have been him leaving, the snicking sound the door makes as it closes, that woke her. His clothes are gone too, so she's pretty convinced he's not roaming the hotel naked.

Though it is Castle, so who knows.

She smiles again, traces the dip in the bed caused by his body and smiles, her husband's a goof.

She sighs and touches her mouth, her lips sore, a little chapped from the heat and ravished by her husband. She smirks and grins, brings her hand up to her face to admire her rings and ... gets totally caught as Castle chooses that moment to step through the door.

Their eyes lock and he stops dead where he stands, a tray of coffee and danish, croissants, donuts and fruit balanced in one hand, a smile whipcrack fast across his lips.

"Hi," she smiles, curling onto her side as wild horses gallop through her blood, speedy and hot. Kate lowers her hand and pretends innocence as she slides it beneath the sheet and over her heart.

He's staring. Staring like he still can't believe it, that they did it, got married and went on a double barreled honeymoon, and he caught her looking at her ring, her _wedding_ ring like she can't quite believe it either.

She can't.

"Hi." Castle grins, everything of their wedding ceremony in his eyes for a split second before he sets down the tray and comes in slow, kicking off his shoes and waiting for her to sit up.

Her back finds the headboard just as he leans down, each reaching for the other until they meet in the middle. His kiss is a little dopey with love but she can't really blame him. Especially when she's just as bad, especially when she's naked and giggling into it, grabbing for his collar.

It's soft and sweet, a little dusty. They smell like horses and sweat, not sun and sand and it's not what they planned. But neither was their wedding and she loved it.

She likes this honeyed existence. Love in the daylight and the clash of forever in their hands when their palms collide and lock on, rings touching.

She quite likes the _mooning_ side of it too. The flirtatious spirit and sense of completion they find in each other's arms. Easy. Fun. She needs more of that. More of her husband naked, ridiculous and ridiculously _hot_ in his cowboy hat and six shooter and not a stitch more.

"Mmm, morning," he grins, pleased with himself and universe at large, "my wife is gorgeous." Castle mumbles against her lips, ripples his fingers up her ribs where she's ticklish and Kate surges into his kiss, laughing.

"And sexy," he kisses her again. "And kind," he kisses again but her eyes narrow sensing the tone.

"And sweet and kind and so very, very _forgiving_." Castle grimaces, knows he's in trouble, yet he comes in for another smooch anyway.

Kate narrows her eyes and catches his cheeks in both hands, fends him off, holds him frozen inches from her face as his lips hover, all pre-puckered and velvety delicious.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing," he swears, waiting a beat until her eyebrows lower, her eyes soften and she lets him draw closer, "well I did _one_ thing."

Kate groans, huffs and uses her grip on his face to flick out hard at his ears, she knew he was suspicious. "What?"

"It's nothing really."

"Castle!"

"It's not even as though - ow." He pouts, "I signed us up for one more activity."

"Ugh," she groans and wriggles out from under him, glad when her sudden shift leaves him face planting in the space she just vacated. "Really?"

He lands hard against the bed, bounces and rolls until her naked weight is mashed against his side. His wife is gorgeous, she's also hot.

"It better not be more dancing."

_And scary_

He tries to pay attention but he grins dozily, curling a strand of finger-mussed hair behind her ear.

"I dosey-doe'd my ass off, Castle."

His fingers reach out, squeeze to check she meant that _figuratively. _Yep, all good.

"S'not more dancing," he swears, running his fingers up from his necessary check of her rear end and over the swell of her hips.

He trails the indentations still pink from her corset, his forehead crinkling until he finds the love bite he left there last night about an inch lower.

She's sweet, naked and he's still very clothed and she's staring at his buttons like she's mad at his shirt. Which is good, be mad at the _shirt_, not the _husband_.

He grins, waits her out, grins again, and she freezes. Kate fights the smile and maintains an expression of rigid, yet kinda turned on, annoyance.

"I am not chasing any baby cows." She throws her leg over his hip.

"Nope." He takes the open invitation and slips an arm around her waist, tugging.

"Not Hog tying again?" She grimaces. Not as much fun as gun slinging.

"I've still got the rope burn from last night to prove you _don't _need lessons in _that_."

Oh yes, at one point she did have him trussed up rather wonderfully, his feet tied to the bed posts and his hands above his head.

She smirks then, proud fingers over his shirt, nails rough as they follow, yet her voice a whine when it slips out. "Then what, Castle? Because I am here to have sex with my husband, take some old timey pictures in costume and drink a lot of whiskey." Her nose wrinkles as she adds "I don't wanna be running around stepping in dung and manure when I could keep my _thigh high_ leather boots for more bedroom friendly activities."

She's cute and _red hot poker_ sexy all at once.

He gulps.

"Midnight hay ride."

"What?" She's got him half way to naked but she freezes, comes in closer so her body is blanketing his chest. "We already did that once and I almost shot you."

"Midnight hay ride." He repeats, because he actually thought it through this time. "Out under the stars." A world away from their lives in the city. "A campfire and marshmallows-" and the deal breaker "-and us _not_ in charge of the horses."

Her eyes soften and he thinks he might have roped her into it.

"Just me and -" he goes in for the kill, "- my wife."

She melts into him, her body liquid against his own, kissing his lips hard.

He loves how wonderfully _new_ those words are. How sweet and fresh and delightful it is to be able to add to the list of things they call each other. Friend, partner, lover, confidant and now husband and wife. Castle loves how those words, uttered by anyone, can take them both by surprise.

He loves most especially teasing out that groan and earning that fairy tale smile when he catches her off guard and whispers it into her ear.

"That's for tonight." He promises rolling beneath her, tugging aside the sheet. "For now let's get to the moonin' " he smacks her backside playfully, "honey."


End file.
